514A
514A, otherwise known as Bruce Wayne's doppelgänger or Bruce Wayne's look-a-like, was a clone of Bruce Wayne. He was once one of the residents of Indian Hill who escaped into Gotham City along with Professor Hugo Strange's other experiments with help of Fish Mooney. He first appeared in Season 2 finale and had a recurring role in Season 3. He is a minor character (as well as a false antagonist) in Mad City arc, but soon returns in Heroes Rise arc as one of its secondary antagonists and an ally of the Court of Owls. He was portrayed by David Mazouz, the same actor of Bruce Wayne in the same series. History There is nothing had been know about this look-a-like of Bruce Wayne except he was one of the experiment subjects in Indian Hill, manipulated by the Court of Owls in order to make him Bruce Wayne, code-named 514A. He was one of the many prisoners of Indian Hill to be transferred to another facility upstate on the orders of the Court. However, Fish Mooney hijacks the bus and drives it into Gotham City, where the bus crashes when fired upon by Butch Gilzean and his gang, led by Penguin. After Fish knocked out Penguin after revealing herself, the mobsters flee at the sight of a resurrected Fish, before she herself leaves the scene as well. Later, an elderly hobo lady heard the cries of the prisoners and releases them immediately, only to be horrified by their monstrous appearance once they got out. The monsters departed the prison van and made their way into Gotham City. The Bruce Wayne look-alike was the last one who departed the bus and thanked the elderly woman before entering the city himself. The look-a-like later saw Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper give some money to a street gang, before the two girls gave him money but did not see his face as they left. After Selina left to go meet up with Fish Mooney and her gang, Ivy is visited by the Bruce Wayne look-a-like, who thought he was Bruce Wayne. By calling him Bruce, Ivy questioned about his messy appearance, but the name Bruce Wayne made the look-a-like alarmed. He frantically asks her who Bruce Wayne is, confused as to why he looks almost identical to him. Confused and terrified, Ivy runs off to inform Selina of his odd behavior, leaving the look-a-like wondering who Bruce Wayne was. The look-a-like later snuck into Wayne Manor, which was somehow located by him, where Bruce and Alfred Pennyworth found him and are surprised by his appearance. He begged them not to hurt him and resided in Wayne Manor. While having some food, the look-a-like stated to Bruce that he was known as Subject 514A and states that he never knew about the other Indian Hill subjects until he was loaded onto the bus that he was later freed from. Bruce objected to Alfred's suggestion to turn him over to someone. Subject 514A later visited Bruce's sparing match with Alfred. Taking his shot with Alfred, Subject 514A managed to easily counter Alfred's moves. When Subject 514A managed to get punched in the nose, Alfred saw that he didn't feel pain and was shocked by it. Alfred and Bruce then noticed the scar on the back of his neck. Bruce looks for a clue for the scar on Subject 514A and hides him when Selina Kyle came into view. After watching Bruce and Selina's conversation and later arguments, however, Subject 514A started mimicking Bruce's voice as Selina left and Bruce said sorry to her. Later that night while Bruce is sleeping, Subject 514A started cutting his hair and left for Selina. The next morning, Bruce and Alfred find out what Subject 514A did upon finding his cut hair and Bruce's missing clothes. Bruce tells Alfred that they need to find him. Subject 514A arrives in one of the cars from Wayne Manor and invites Selina to have food with him. While Selina was suspicious on why "Bruce" is acting strange, she accepted his invitation with wary. The next day, Selina and Subject 514A walked down the streets as they approach a bar. As Selina went into the bar, Subject 514A is told to go around back. As Selina is about to have her fingers cut off by the two owners, 514A comes in and beated up the two men. Selina is then cut loose by Subject 514A. After getting away, Selina discovered that Subject 514A is wounded but could not feel the pain. Upon noticing the scars on him, Selina realized that he was not Bruce, just as she suspected all along. Selina stitiched up Subject 514A who states that he has no knowledge of why he was made to look like him and claims that Bruce might have an interest in Selina after watching them from the halls. After being told by Selina about what happened to Firefly and Ivy, Subject 514A then kissed Selina, much to her surprise. After departed with Selina, 514A remained at his place until Bruce and Alfred catched up to Subject 514A right beside the pigeon cage of Bridgit. 514A claimed that Bruce doesn't know what he wanted, and he claimed that he doesn't know why he was created and states that he did not belong in Gotham City. After bidding Bruce farewell, 514A then jumps off the building telling them to say goodbye to Selina for him and stated that he would leave the city and shall not return. Bruce and Alfred then saw Subject 514A walk off into the streets after landing safely. Later, Bruce expressed that he missed his look-a-alike before musing that Selina kissed the look-a-like because she mistaken him as the real Bruce, much to Alfred's bewilderment. However, the event of the doppelgänger was not over yet. During his walk in the streets later that night, Subject 514A was visited by Kathryn and Talon. Kathryn adressed 514A as Bruce Wayne, which he denied. However, Kathryn then stated to Subject 514A can become as Bruce Wayne, claiming that the Court are his "real parents" who have been looking for him for a long time, and they shall make the doppelgänger to become the real Bruce Wayne as they originally planned. Subject 514A is then loaded into Kathryn's limo by Talon who successfully subdued him. During the time of being abducted, 514A was brainwashed and believed that himself was the real Bruce Wayne. The scar on his body was also removed perfectly. Later, after the chaos caused by a revived Jerome Valeska and his followers had over, Kathryn ordered Frank Gordon to put the doppelgänger into action. Kathryn asked if 514A knew what he has to, he replied he does but does not understand how exactly he is meant to save Gotham. Frank Gordon then approached Subject 514A and told him he is only part of the Courts plan to save Gotham. After revising Bruce's childhood history under Kathryn's instructions, Subject 514A wrote a note to Bruce while pretending himself to be Selina. After that, he was sent out to Gotham by the Court. In the Crime Alley, 514A encountered Bruce after his second fight with Sonny Gilzean. He caught Bruce off guard and sedated him before taking him to a dungeon with a view of glaciers. After that, the doppelgänger went into Wayne Manor just in time, usurping his identity under an oblivious Alfred. Episode appearances Season 2 *''Wrath of the Villains: Transference'' Season 3 *''Mad City: Better to Reign in Hell...'' *''Mad City: Burn the Witch...'' *''Mad City: Look Into My Eyes'' *''Mad City: New Day Rising'' *''Mad City: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies'' *''Heroes Rise: How the Riddler Got His Name'' Gallery Bruce_Wayne_look-alike_posing_as_the_real_Bruce.png Trivia *Despite not comfirmed, 514A was loosely inspired by Lincoin March from the New 52 comics, who was a Talon of the Court of Owls and claimed himself to be the brother Bruce named Thomas Wayne Jr., who was supposed to be dead. People also believed he was another incarnation of the Owlman. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Gotham Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of the hero Category:In Love Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Usurper Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Extremists Category:Minion Category:Protective Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator